


Night Out: Fast Food(GamzeeXReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night Out: Fast Food(GamzeeXReader)

“You have got to be kidding me, Dad. Please tell me this is a joke.” you begged. Your father shook his head. Your sister clapped in excitement, and you hit your head against the headrest in front of your seat.

You understood desperation. But you would seriously rather take waiting for an hour at an actual restaurant than fast food which would no doubt make you sick to your stomach later. And the huge purple jeep your dad was pulling in next to looked like it belonged to somebody who would rather punch your dad then talk to him about the long scratch he’d just accidentally left on the back door.

You sighed and smoothed down the front of your t-shirt. At least you wouldn’t have to worry about not looking dressed up enough for the restaurant. You slipped out of the car and lifted your little sister down, your brother following shortly after. When your dad saw the scratch he had left on the jeep, his eyes widened and he looked straight ahead, pretending he hadn't seen it. You choked back a laugh and hoped whoever drove it wouldn’t complain.

Your mother held the door for all of you, and as you filed in, your sister began to jump excitedly at the prospect of chicken nuggets and a milkshake. Your brother was doggedly trying to explain why this place wasn’t healthy for her, but she wasn’t really paying attention. The smell of oil from the kitchen and cleaner from the guy in the corner mopping the floor made you feel a little sick to your stomach.

You rubbed your temples as you watched your family get in line, having already relayed your request for a chicken sandwich to your mom. The wall was surprisingly clean, at least where you were leaning against it. On the opposite side, you could see scuff marks from somebody’s shoes on the lower part. Twisting your lip, you quickly checked underneath your feet to see if you were stepping in anything.

The place was surprisingly full of people, ranging from three human teenagers sharing a single iPod, a woman with sunken eyes trying to wrangle two toddlers, and a pair of frighteningly gigantic purpleblood trolls. Both had face paint on resembling skulls, and both wore heavy boots that thudded against the floor ominously when they walked. The younger looking one had neater hair and wore a sweater and leggings printed with bones, as well as a pair of purple bike shorts. The bigger one looked like he was on steroids and glared at anyone who came within ten feet of him. Most of the patrons were giving them wide berths.

Your mother had pulled your sister under her arm, and was gripping the elbow of your brother tightly. Every minute or so, she would break from staring a hole into the wall and twist her head to look at you worriedly. You would smile and nod in an attempt to calm her down before going back to people watching, but you kind of doubted it was working. The sunken eyed woman kept looking between the trolls, the one of her kids who was sitting on her table instead of the booth, and you. Who knew what her problem was?

Just when you heard your mom’s name get called, out of the corner of your eye, you spotted the little kid teetering on the edge of the table. On instinct, you sped forward to catch them; their mom, however, had already seen it and deftly scooped the child off the table. You tried to slow down, but couldn’t stop in time before your foot got caught in the seams of the tile and you toppled headfirst into the poor guy on his way back from the bathroom.

“Oooww….” you moaned, your head spinning from the impact. Whoever you had landed on, they had taken the brunt of the impact, considering your face was pressed into the dark cotton of their shirt, some iron on irritating your skin.

“Whoa, lil mama, you ok? That was one hell of a fall.”

You lifted your head up blearily, and found yourself faced with concerned purple eyes surrounded by dark grey face paint. The first thing that came to your mind was, ‘ooh, pretty’.

The second thing was, ‘HOLY FUCK YOU LANDED ON SOMEONE’.

You scrambled up quickly, accidentally banging into the poor guy’s ribs and shin as you did, and brushed off the front of your shirt. The heat radiating off of your face was palpable, and it grew even worse when you stretched a hand out to the troll boy you had landed on. You tried to hide behind your hair from all the people staring at you. Great, you had fallen on top of one of the highbloods.

“I’m really, really sorry about that,” you mumbled. The boy smiled and took your hand, hoisting himself to his feet and quickly letting you go. He gently brushed a strand of hair off of your cheek, which you barely noticed since you had seen the gray pallor of his skin and the candy corn horns curving up from his mess of curly hair. You eeped slightly when he stepped closer.

“Don’t need to apologize, sis. It’s this motherfucker’s fault for not looking where he was going. You sure you okay?” he asked, biting his lip and worriedly looking you over for damage. The blush on your face got a little worse. He wasn’t even being a perv, like he could have been.

“I’m fine, I swear. Are _you_ okay?” you asked, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stares from the other purpleblood guys. Most of the other people had looked away, but you could see your mother coming toward you holding trays of ‘food’ and with her mother bear look on her face. You winced and focused your attention on the boy again.

He smiled again, and shook his head. His curls bounced whenever he moved. “Nope, nothing a nap and some painkillers won’t fix.”

You nodded, and backed away, already seeing your mom’s face contorted with nervousness as she got closer. “Phew. Look, I’m really sorry, again. I’ll, uh, I’ll just go away now.”

“Gotcha, sis. See ya.” he said, and started back toward the others, waving over his shoulder at you. You waved back hesitantly, right before you were dragged backward toward a table on the other side of the restaurant by your mother. Thankfully, your brother caught your purse.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Mom hissed as she shoved you into a booth. Your brother was being the sane person and passing out napkins and food while simultaneously keeping your sister from throwing a fit. Dad was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in the bathroom.

“Mom, relax. If anything I hurt him, I was the one who ran into him.” you grumbled. Mom didn’t look very convinced, and appeared to be about to go off on you before your brother shoved her food in front of her. You shot him a grateful look as you unwrapped your sandwich, to which he nodded.

It tasted fine on the surface but was greasy and weirdly chemical after a few seconds, and you were extremely glad that there were free refills in this place. In fact, once you had eaten a third of your sandwich and some fries, you had to get up to refill your drink. You filled it halfway up, downed the soda quickly, and then started filling it again, trying to get the taste out of your mouth. The task was engrossing enough that you didn’t realize someone was behind you until they tapped you on the shoulder and you jumped, spilling soda all over your arm.

The troll you had landed on raised his hands in a peaceable gesture, eyes wide. “Oh man....sorry, lil’ mama….”

“It’s no big deal, promise,” you mumbled, scrubbing the soda off your arm with a handful of napkins. It hurt a little, but your face was already burning, what difference would that make. How many more times were you going to embarrass yourself in front of this guy?

You accepted the baby wipe he handed you with a quiet thanks, hoping he would go away, which he did after a moment, an odd look on his face. When your arm didn’t feel sticky anymore, you tossed it in the trash and turned around to go find the bathroom. More people had streamed in during your little accident, and you couldn’t remember the way to your table, much less where the bathrooms were. The crowds made it difficult for you to see where you were headed, and you felt like smacking yourself in the face again when you bumped into another guy, this one human with a baseball cap pulled low.

“Sorry, man,” you muttered, pushing past him to get to the bathroom. He didn’t bother replying, just shifted to the side as you stumbled into the bathroom and began to wash your arm. Technically, it was clean, but you didn’t trust the baby wipe to remove most of the sugary fluid from your skin. You would feel better once your arm had been coated with soap.

The human guy was still there when you left the bathroom finally feeling clean, and you had to brush past him in the hallway, your arm brushing against his. Shuddering slightly, you pushed forward into the sea of people, gritting your teeth audibly at the noise. After you stood there for a second, trying to figure out where your family was, you felt someone place a heavy hand on your shoulder. You whirled around and froze.

“Hey,” the guy from before whispered, leaning in closer to you. His hot breath washed over you, and you wrinkled your nose before trying to pull away. It didn’t work. A shiver ran down your spine as he pulled you further in.

“You’re pretty cute, you know. Why don’t you quit looking so lonesome and come hang out with me and my friends?”

Why did you have to be such a weirdo magnet? You tried walking backward, but the guy just moved with you, at least until the next moment when arms wrapped lazily around your shoulders, drawing you back against a cool chest. Asshole guy jumped backward, letting your shoulder go, and you breathed a sigh of relief. The savior laid their head on top of yours, puffs of curly black hair entering the edges of your vision. Though they seemed relaxed, you could sense a tightness in their arms.

“Man, bro, why you gotta be creeping on this chica? That ain’t cool,” they murmured. You sagged slightly in relief, recognizing the voice as asshole guy took a step back. The troll rested his chin on top of your head, and the guy rapidly paled and turned, walking away as fast as he could without appearing to run. You leaned back against the troll, taking deep breaths, before turning around.

“Thanks, I-”

He cut you off by placing a finger over your lips, smiling softly. “No need to thank me, sis. That shit ain’t cool. Any decent invertebrother would have done the same.”

Gently, he brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Never did get your name, chica. I’m Gamzee.”

“I-I’m (y/n),” you stuttered out faintly, gripping the legs of your pants tightly. You still didn’t understand why he was being so nice to you. Weren’t purplebloods supposed to hate humans?

“(y/n)? That’s pretty sweet. Hey, you want me to walk you back to your table? In case that motherfucker comes back,” he clarified, a frown coming to his face. You glanced around for the asshole and were relieved to see he was nowhere in sight, but nodded anyway. Gamzee grinned a wide grin that showed off the gap between his front teeth, and slipped his hand into yours as you walked through the crowds. Surprisingly, you didn’t really mind.

Dad had returned to the table in your absence and was currently attempting to calm your mother. She was gripping her cell phone hard enough to turn her knuckles white, and looked about ready to call the cops when you and Gamzee walked back to your table. Relief filled her face when you walked up, at least until she saw your companion. Her eyes got huge, and you winced, sending an apologetic glance at Gamzee, who simply shrugged. Your brother raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, thankfully.

You hastily pulled Gamzee closer to you, not noticing the pale purple blush rise on his cheeks. “There was this guy being a creep outside the bathroom, and Gamzee was nice enough to walk me back to the table so the as-jerk wouldn’t bother me again. No need to freak out.”

Mom began to look a little calmer as you slid back into your seat, though she still gripped your father’s hand tightly. Before he left, Gamzee scrawled something on a napkin and passed it to you before walking off, the pale blush still on his face. Tilting your head in confusion, you turned the note over and instantly felt your ears grow hot.

_My HaNdLe’S tErMiNaLly CaPrIcIoUs. MeSsAgE mE sOmEtImE, sIs! :o)_

“Are you all right, honey?” your father asked, brow wrinkling. Though he was concentrating on entertaining your sister, you saw your brother’s eyes flick to you in concern as well. You nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself and trying not to think about how utterly cliche this scenario was. Oh well. It couldn’t possibly get weirder, right?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a shout coming from outside, which made you wince and your brother plant his face in his hands. “WHAT MOTHERFUCKER SCRATCHED MY CAR?!”

Your father gulped.


End file.
